


A Mistake.

by Guiavu



Category: Celeste (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiavu/pseuds/Guiavu
Summary: Madeline wonders if climbing a mountain was a good idea
Kudos: 22





	A Mistake.

"This memorial dedicated to those who perished on the climb" 

She could feel every muscle of her body burning as she stood, out of breath, in front of the inscription. Not even the cold air of Celeste mountain hitting against her skin was enough to cool them down. She was lightheaded, dizzy, it took everything out of her to simply stand on two feet. The words spun around, dancing along the wind, escaping from her gaze. As it turns out, flying around makes you feel a lot sicker than you would imagine. 

*Perished on the climb...* the words felt like a slap in the face. She could tell another attack was on its way, this was not good. She knew the risks, of course people had... *Perished.* Her heartbeat was getting louder, and louder, her knees were about to give out. What was she doing here? *The climb.* Why did she put herself in danger? Would she die just to follow a whim of hers? She needed to breathe, relax, but the thin air wasn't helping. 

A few minutes had passed and she had cooled down, in more ways than one. It was freezing, she needed to move. Gathering all her remaining strength, she tumbled towards an abandoned woodfire. Lucky for her, it was still usable, she didn't know if she could fix it by herself in her state. Once lit, she collapsed in front of it, using her backpack as a pillow. She thought about how she felt a few hours ago, hours that felt like days to her now. All the adrenaline and excitement of the adventure was gone, leaving nothing but a single idea that quickly spread around her mind, silencing any shred of optimism left. 

"This might have been a mistake".


End file.
